Trouble
by cvlifornicvtion
Summary: She reaches up and kisses my cheek, making tingles shot through my body. That's going to get her in trouble. Alex/Mitchie Malex
1. Late

**I own nothing, but if I did there would be Delena sex.**

**This is my first story so be nice.**

**Thanks for reading.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ungh.." I swear to God if that alarm doesn't shut the fuck up, I'll kick it's ass. I reach over and blindly smack at the buttons. Finally, I hit the right one because that God awful noise stops ringing in my ears.

"Mitchie, honey you have to get up for school!" my mom yells as she walks past my room.

"I'm up, I'm up." Fuck that. I lay back down and start to drift back into unconsciousness.

"Alex will be here soon. You know how that girl hates to be late on Thursdays, so I suggest you get your ass outta that bed before she drags you out of it."

Mom, if that were to happen, I think I might like it a little _too_ much. Alex has art club on Thursday mornings and it's the only day she actually gives any fucks about getting to school on time. Alex and I grew up together. She's been there for me as long as I can remember, and I've been there for her, protecting her when she needs it. It seems like it's always been that way, me and her together and then everyone else.

I've always been different than other people. My mind works differently, and I think differently. I always say it's because I'm so fucked up. I guess I get teased and bullied a lot, but I can hold my own. No matter how bad it gets, I never run my mouth about it. I stand up and fight for what I believe in. Alex has never really been picked on that much, but that's because I never let it happen. I'd rather take her beating than see her bruised or crying. I really don't feel bad for being different; I just wish people would realize that I'm not some freak because of it.

My thoughts are interrupted by the honk of a car, and I quickly realize that I'm nowhere near ready to go. I jump up and pull a black and red USC shirt over my head and some skinny jeans with my red Jordan's. Alex always said she liked the red ones the best.

Running down the stairs two at a time, I finally reach the door after grabbing my backpack, some yogurt, a granola bar, an apple and a bottle of water. I bolt through the door and into Lex's black BMW while throwing back a goodbye at my mom.

I thought I was doing well to be on time until Alex asks, "Hey, Mitch, rough morning?" while ruffling the hair on the top of my head. I turn to look at her with my eyebrow raised and she just reaches for the sun visor and pulls it down so I can look in the mirror. I let out a big laugh at the sight of my hair. "I was running really late, and must've forgotten to look in the mirror this morning. How the hell is it even sticking up like that?"

She chuckles at me while I reach to the middle and go through the things in the console looking for the "back up brush" she's put in there when she started driving. I love that laugh. It's music to my ears. In-fact anything that comes out of her mouth is music to my ears. Especially the pet names she gives me sometimes. I like them a little _too_ much.

"MITCHIE?" Holy shit does she have to yell?

"Holy shit, Lex you scared the fuck out of me, I just got lost in my thoughts for a couple of minutes."

"We're here, you dork! Are you okay? You haven't said anything since we left your house."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a hell of a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I shoot her a comforting smile while grabbing my backpack and opening the door, walking over to her side and getting her door for her. She says thank you and smiles big while leaning up to kiss me on the cheek making them heat up and tingles shoot through my body. She does that shit all the time, but my heart still melts as I stare at her for a while until I hear the bell ring and shake my head, trying to clear those thoughts out of my mind. One day, that's going to get her in trouble.


	2. I Had To Do What I Had To Do

I'm walking toward the table where Alex is sitting while staring down at my lunch tray at the same time wondering what the hell kind of food they're making us eat. I put my tray down as Lex looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I reach over and wipe away the tears that have already fallen and trail my fingertips across her cheek making it heat up. "What happened, Lex?"

"I got here early, so I sat down to wait on you. Miley just came over here and said some things, it's no big deal." She puts her head in her hands and sighs. I pick up my tray and move around the table to sit next to her, tossing my arm over her shoulder and pulling her into me.

"What did she say?" She doesn't answer, because she knows I will confront them and they will probably try to kick my ass. "Alexandra, what did Miley say?"

"She s-said I should just k-k-kill myself bec-cause not even my-my-my parents love me." Tears are streaming down her face, and I want to rip Miley's head off. "And she's r-right Mitchie, they d-don't even c-care about me. My mom is always telling me what-what a waste of sp-space I am, and my d-dad is never h-home. She's r-right. And t-then Lilly and Caitlin pushed me d-down when I got up to g-go somew-where else."

I pull her closer and put my lips against her forehead gently. The way she stutters usually leaves butterflies in my stomach, but not this time. I'll be damned if I let her torture Lex like this. I put two fingers under her chin making her look at me. "None of that is true, Lex. Even if they don't care, you have me. You always have me, and I will protect you. I will take care of you, Lex. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I'll be right back." I go to leave, but she holds tight to me as if I'm going to disappear. "I'm just going to talk to her, it will be okay." I take my arms back from her and go looking for Miley. She's not in the cafeteria. She must be smoking in the bathroom, another one of her usual hang out places. I pull the door open to the bathroom and step in. It straight up smells like smoke in here, so I know I've found her.

I hear her voice from behind me. "What's up, dyke?" When I turn, I spot Lilly and Caitlin. This may end badly for me, but I have to do what I can.

"You have some real nerve calling me that after what you said to Alex earlier."

"Well we all know it's true. That little worthless piece of shit can't even talk right, she should've killed herself a long time ago."

Okay, she really should not have said that. I saw a flash of red before my knuckles landed on the side of her face. Her two minions immediately stepped forward and grabbed my arms effectively pulling me off of her. I'd pull her hair out if it wasn't so goddamn short. And she was calling me a dyke. She looks more like a dyke than I do. Lilly and Caitlin back me up against the wall and hold my arms out beside me. Jesus Christ. I mentally chuckle because I must look a bit like Jesus, arms splayed out, about to get beaten.

Miley gets up holding her bleeding nose, and I smirk. At least I hurt her a little bit. She clenches her fist and punches me in the stomach with all the strength she has. All the wind was knocked out of me. I doubled over and Caitlin pulled me back up by my hair making me whimper a bit. I thought they were about to let me go when their hands loosened their grip on my arms, but I was wrong. A second punch is delivered to my stomach, but this time it's from Caitlin. The wind is knocked out of me for a second time as I fall to the ground curling up trying to catch my breath. Not ten seconds after I hit the ground, I feel someone kick me in the ribs and I hear a slight cracking noise. I'm trying to catch my breath, but it just isn't coming to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Miley and her lackeys leaving.

It's been about five minutes since they left, and I'm still curled up on the floor trying to breathe wishing someone would just come in and shoot me already. I am very sick to my stomach and I don't even want to know what it looks like. I slowly, very slowly, make my way into a crawling position. I crawl over to the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach, making my head hurt and tears blur my vision because of the pain.

I hear the door to the bathroom opening and my name being called. I recognize the voice right away as Alex's. I take a deep breath so I can answer her, but a sharp pain interrupts my reply and I let out a quiet growl making the pain sharpen and I couldn't stop the scream coming out of my mouth. "AH!"

"Oh my GOD. Mitchie?! What the hell happened?"

Alex rushes over and puts her hand on my shoulder making me flinch away until my brain registers that it's her hand. I relax a bit under her touch and look at her. "Miley. And Lilly and Caitlin," my voice comes out sounding raspy. She reaches up and wipes the tears from my cheeks making my stomach turn again. "I'm going to throw up again," I choke out as I get up on all fours wincing in pain and yet again empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Lex holds my hair back until I'm done with a look of pure concern on her face. She then slowly helps me to a standing position. "How about we skip out on the rest of the day and get you home, huh?" she says, running her hand through my hair the way a mother would run their hands through the hair of a sick child. Her fingers against my scalp are actually making the pain dull a little, and I realize I've closed my eyes lolling my head to the side making me blush.

"Honestly, I don't think I could make it through the rest of the day anyway. I'm not even sure I can walk right now. I still feel a little queasy." She nods and puts my left arm over her shoulder and snakes her right around my waist holding me up, and something about that makes me thank God I have her. I turn my head and kiss her temple, lingering there for a few seconds testing the waters. The blush that makes its way to her face has my heart beating faster, and we start to hobble toward her car.


	3. Maybe

Hi guys! I just wanted to leave a little note and thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate some reviews, as this is my first story. Or if you just want to give me a short comment, you can reach me on twitter cvlifornicvtion or on tumblr at .com. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I slowly lowered myself into the car quietly growling at the sharp pain in my ribs. Alex's eyes filled with concern as she probably saw pain in mine, and I willed myself to stop making faces that would cause her discomfort. She closed the door for me and ran around to get in and start the car. I tried not to move, but we had to make several turns and it proved to be difficult. I let a little grimace slip across my face hoping Alex wouldn't notice, but as with everything she looked over and her eyes melted into a loving, nurturing look. We've never felt the need to talk much around each other. It just kind of came naturally. One look and we knew what the other was thinking. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. It's not like we hadn't laced our fingers together before, I mean come on… What kind of best friends haven't laced their fingers at least once? But this was different. It was as if she was surprised by it, and I knew why. Because it was like second nature. It was instinct.

As we made it through my door, I realized that I would have to climb the stairs. I guess Alex knew what I was thinking because she looked thoughtful for a minute before her face brightened. "This might hurt a little bit", she says before she wraps one arm around my shoulder, trailing the other down under my knees.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She doesn't answer, but scoops me up into her arms bridal style. It's a good thing I was distracted with trying to figure out what the hell was going on or that might've hurt very badly.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no." I love being this close to you. Wow, I'm glad that didn't slip out.

"Good." She gives me a slight smile, and carries me up the stairs. To tell you the truth, I didn't know she was that strong. I mean, I'm not particularly heavy, and I know she has an amazing body, but she prides herself on being lazy and sleeping all the time. We reach my room and she gently lays me down on the bed on my good side. "I need to look at it, Mitchie", she says sternly. I know there's no point in arguing with her, so I lay on my back and she takes the hem of my shirt in her hands pulling it up to just under my bra. She gasps at the sight of my bruised stomach and rib area running her finger tips across it, almost making me moan, but I catch myself letting out a whimper instead. "I'm sorry, Mitch, did I hurt you?" I don't trust my voice at the moment so I shake my head no and pull myself out of whatever pervy thoughts were running through my mind. "I'm going to go get you some pain pills, okay? They're in my purse downstairs, are you going to be alright for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For finding me. Being here. Taking care of me." I whisper.

"Of course I'm here taking care of you, Mitch, I love you. You're my best friend." She smiles and walks out of the room.

Yeah. Best friend. Fuck my life. I let my head fall back into my pillow and relax my body waiting for Alex to get back. A couple of minutes later she comes back up with two pills and a bottle of water. I reach for them and down the pills with a sip of water. "Lex?"

"Mm?"

"Do you want to stay and watch a couple of movies with me?"

She smiles, and my stomach flips again. "Sure."

I sit up and position myself leaning against the headboard. Lex climbs up the bed which gives me a _very_ nice view of her cleavage. I swallow hard and try to keep from drooling, but I can't look away. It's a good thing she's not looking at me because if she did, she wouldn't meet my eyes. This thought caused me to blush and look away searching for the remote. She settled herself beside me as I flicked my TV on and flipped through the channels. I settle on Pitch Perfect. It's one of our favorite movies, and it just came out on demand.

The movie is almost over, and Alex's head is now on my shoulder with my arm around her waist. The pain pills started kicking in lie an hour ago. My eyelids are fighting to stay open as she chuckles lightly at the movie. I love her laugh.

She looks up at me and smiles as if I've just complimented her and it's then that I realize that I said that out loud. Oops. I guess I could blame it on the pills, but really, what's the point? And for the third time that day, she leans into me and kisses my cheekbone. One day, that's going to get her in trouble. We've been very touchy feely today, and it's only making me want more. I want to hold her and kiss her forehead and cuddle her and make love to her and be silly with her and spend the rest of my life with her. I guess for now, I'll settle with a sleep over. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the movie ends. "Do you want to stay the night? We don't have school tomorrow, so we can be lazy and order Chinese or something?"

"Yeah, I'll just text my mom, she won't care", she says with a frown.

I lift her chin up making her look at me. "Hey, look at me. I'll always be here for you, Alex. We were made to be best friends. Always." _We were made for each other._

"How do you always know what to say, Mitch?" she smiles at me and it takes my breath away.

"Best friend's intuition." _Lover's reassurance._

"I love you, Mitch", I know she just means it as a friend, but I can't help it that I get butterflies when I hear her say it. "I'm going to go take a shower, can I borrow some clothes?" I've told her a thousand times that she doesn't have to ask, but she still always does.

She comes out of my bathroom in just a towel, and if I was standing I would've been weak at the knees. My eyes traveled down her legs and back up. My mouth fell open and a blush colored my cheeks. I slowly dragged my eyes up to her shoulders where her shuffling around in my drawer was making her muscles contract. She turned around really quick to ask me something, but I didn't hear her. My eyes had lowered themselves back to her smooth, tan, perfect legs. I snapped my mouth shut, cleared my throat, and wiped the drool off my mouth. Way to freaking go, Mitch. Way to look like a total creeper perv. "What?" Fuck me, she caught me ogling her.

"See something you like?" What? She is laughing. That's a good sign. When I didn't answer, she blushes continues. "Um…I asked if I could borrow some underwear?"

"Lex, I have told you a million and one damn times, you can borrow or have whatever you want. You don't have to ask. What's mine is yours."

She smiles big. "Thanks, Mitchie." She turns around to get some.

I thought that she was going to take the clothes into the bathroom and change, but my jaw falls to the floor as she drops the towel right in front of me baring her ass to me, and my god am I having a problem with my self-control right now. She slides on her (my) panties with a little extra wiggle in her hips, and lifts a big band t-shirt of mine over her head. That is definitely going to get her in trouble. I can't bring myself to look away, and this is making me way too turned on. I think I might have soaked through the sheets. I needed release, like now. This night is going to be really fucking awkward if we have to talk about this. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her yet. Goddamn, Mitch she practically already knows, she totally saw you blatantly checking her out.

Once I change into my pajamas after my _hot_ and _calming_ shower, I lay down in the bed beside her making sure to keep my distance in-case she was freaked out. She scoots in closer to me and throws an arm over my waist, burying her face in my neck pressing her lips against it. It's then that I know that if I tell her, everything will be okay. Nothing can tear us apart. Or at least I hope so.


End file.
